corazon reparado
by lunix9602
Summary: Hinata es presidenta de una de las disqueras mas importantes del mundo ;su padre dueño de Byakugan compañia publicitaria enfrenta un desfalco economico, por eso ella y sus socios volveran a su ciudad natal...¿daran reversa en sus sentimientos?...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: se aproxima una boda parte 1

En la mansión de la familia Hyuga se podía distinguir a 3 personas desayunando tranquilamente.

Neji que era lo que querías decirme ayer, mira que te vi muy nervioso- ímpeto Hiashi

Si hermanito que querías decirnos-(que no se note que lo quería echar al agua)

Heee…pues veras como te lo digo…

No me digas que vamos a quebrar….- esto lo dijo en forma de broma cosa que Neji noto.

Pues veras padre, Tenten y yo te lo queríamos comunicar ayer, pero…- iba a terminar la frase cuando...

No, no y no; no me puedo convertir en tía tan joven- dijo una sarcástica Hanabi

NO HANABI NO ES ESO…-corrigió una avergonzado Neji

Entonces qué es?-pregunto una anonadado Hiashi

Pues que yo y Tenten hemos decidido casarnos.

Pues felicidades hijo..-después se puso serio- Pero no voy a ser abuelo ¿verdad?

Sabes a veces no te comprendo padre.T_T

Jajajajajajaja..; debiste ver tu cara.- burlo Hanabi

Si debo admitir que fue cómico- comento Hiashi

Bueno chicos yo me retiro, nos vemos Neji…. A y antes de que se me olvide espero las notas de este semestre Hanabi.

Jajajaja…. Si yo también las espero…jeje

Hiashi salió de la caso y tomo el auto que lo conducía el chofer para su a su oficina; mientras en la sala

Hanabi-llamo Neji

Si que quieres hermanito " de mi alma y de mi corazón " – contesto un poco irritada

¿Cuántas materias has reprobado este semestre?- pregunto malévolamente

Yo reprobar materias… cuantas …como se te ocurre yo no he reprobado nada…jejeje (innnerlunix: si como no)-contesto

Enserio son mas de de 2…

Si…-contesto-entonces son 4…-ya Neji deja tu interrogatorio son 5 contento; me voy

Vez eso te pasa; venganza- dijo irónico- si hermanito reirás ahora pero espera mi último ataque el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor ¿no?

Neji se quedo pensando siempre que su hermanita le declaraba la guerra tenía que tener extremo cuidado, la última vez que lo hiso Tenten y el se quedaron a mitad de la carretera sin gasolina (Hanabi le había quitado la gasolina). En ese momento le paso por la mente "Tenten" era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y como si se iban a casar, tenía una excelente familia, un trabajo estable que mas podía pedir. A él no le faltaba nada solo su hermanita menor; no, no era Hanabi es mas con ella había empezado a pelear desde que ella se había ido a Tokio. Todo por culpa de ese RUBIO como lo llamaba Hanabi, pero el que podía hacer igualmente Naruto era su amigo y la decisión fue de Hinata y tenía que admitirlo su hermana era tímida pero era su hermana lo cual indicaba que en algunas veces era muy testaruda.

Con estas cavilaciones salió para encontrarse que Hanabi seguía allí.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí Hana-chibi?- Pregunto Neji

- NO ME DIGAS ASI...y estoy aquí porque Marcus se fue con papá

- OK, ven yo te llevo- esto lo dijo mientras subía a su auto

-¿Qué?, ok quien eres y que has hecho con el troglodita, cabeza dura que tengo por hermano- contesto Hanabi.

- Haber, Hanabi hermanita "de mi corazón" vienes ¿ SI o No?

-Pues si no hay de otra tocara..


	2. se aproxima una boda parte 2

Capitulo 2: se aproxima una boda parte 2

En un automóvil audi r8 coupe ultimo modelo de color rojo se encontraban los dos Hyugas camino a la academia artística konoha donde estudia Hanabi. Llegaron a una gran portería con hermosos jardines.

-Muy bien ya llegamos enana… (Hay que resaltar el afecto entre estos dos)

- Gracias por traerme baka… nos vemos…- Hanabi salió del auto y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de su hermano.

====================================0=================================

En otro lado de la ciudad más exactamente en el estacionamiento de una de las compañías publicitarias más grandes de Japón…

Llegaba una camioneta 4x4 negra un mercedes benz plateado realizando una mini carrerita por un buen lugar para estacionarse. El objetivo el lugar cerca del ascensor; iban muy parejos… el mercedes giro por una esquina tomando un atajo pero la camioneta ya iba a llegar cuando…un volvo xc60 de color verde oscuro se estaciona realizando una excelente maniobra.

El conductor del mercedes baja la ventana y dice:

Shikamaru ese era mi lugar dattebayo

No Naruto ese era mi lugar dobe- dijo Sasuke enfadando al rubio

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Ya basta ustedes dos par de problemáticos este es mi lugar OK!- Afirmo un irritado Shikamaru.

Los dos restantes estacionaron sus autos y bajaron de ellos

Mañana ya verás teme ese lugar será mío

Si como no dobe

En eso concuerdo contigo Sasuke- se oyó la voz de Neji en el estacionamiento.

Miren y después Sasuke y yo somos los que llegamos tarde a la junta.

Si pero hoy cumplí con algo que jamás había hecho…

¿Qué?- preguntaron atónitos

Por primera vez lleve a la enana al colegio- dijo con tono serio

SI, Wau Neji eso fue todo un reto- dijo un divertido Naruto.

Ahora que lo pienso no habías ido allí desde nuestra graduación cuando estudiábamos con Hinata

"Hinata"- pensaba, un rubio, ese nombre, ella se había ido por su culpa, simplemente ni siquiera merecía pensar en ella, la amo, no, la ama y la amara siempre pero todo fue su culpa. Cada día desde hace 3 años en el que ella se había ido de Konoha, se había alejado de el por su maldita culpa; si él hubiese tenido los pantalones para explicarle… pero no fue un cobarde se dejo llevar por su orgullo y ahora ella no estaba a su lado simplemente siguió con su vida lejos de allí.

Neji miraba a Sasuke, el sabia que a Naruto le afectaba que mencionaran a su hermana; pero por otro lado sabia que la decisión de Hinata fue la correcta, ella estaba sufriendo mucho y Tokio le ofrecía muchas oportunidades, todo se complementaba. Además no le preocupaba ya que se había ido con dos compañeros excelentes y actualmente la disquera que era manejada por los tres era un éxito definitivamente itsuki records era una empresa muy reconocida.

Y así llegaron los tres a la recepción del 5to piso y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas oficinas


	3. UNA GRAVE SITUACION

Capitulo 3: una grave situación

Ese día el clima no favorecía a Tokio en una disquera más exactamente en itsuki-records se estaba realizando una junta directiva en la cual se elegirían nuevos talentos para la promoción y grabación de un disco. Como en todas las juntas se encontraban Sakura, Hinata y Gaara escuchando los diferentes demos ya que solo dos serian los escogidos.

-Así que tenemos que escoger…-dijo Gaara

-Si…-añadió Sakura x_x

-No creí que fueran tantos- dijo Hinata

-Pero ¿de quién fue la idea de sacar un concurso a nivel nacional?-pregunto Gaara viendo la cantidad de sobres sobre la mesa.

- hee… pues mía jeje-rio una nerviosa Sakura

-ASI QUE FUE TU IDEA!-(INNERLUNIX: EXTRA, EXTRA; Gaara exploto...yo: CALLATE INNER! Innerlunix: EXTRA, EXTRA Lunix también exploto yo: mirada asesina _)

-Cálmate Gaara-san además los accionistas esperan una respuesta mañana

-OK ya, respirare, me calmare 1, 2,3…10- (InnerLunix: esto me recuerda a cierta persona de la cual soy inner yo: ca-lla-te INNER! Déjame contar la historia… innerlunix: si pero cálmate si Lunix YO: estoy calmada innerlunix: si ejem… entonces guarda ese cuchillo yo: ehmm cual cuchillo inner adorada de mi corazón (escondo el cuchillo))

Así se pusieron a trabajar, en dos horas ya tenían seis concursantes tres agrupaciones y tres solistas. (Sí que son rápidos esos tres).

=======================Mientras tanto en Konoha=======================

Sai necesito urgente el diseño-"decía" (innerlunix: yo diría gritaba) un irritado rubio

Le habían pedido el diseño hoy en la junta directiva no sin antes saber que iban a llamar a unos asesores de Tokio, la verdad eso no le agradaba de a mucho la idea de que personas extrañas estuvieran vigilando su trabajo y a Neji simplemente le pareció perfecto ; bueno eso era porque nunca le refutaba a Hiashi.

Naruto-san- dijo su secretaria

Si Misuki ¿qué sucede?- tiene una llamada interna de vicepresidencia.

-ahh… si dile a Neji que me dé un minuto y ya lo atiendo- dijo Naruto acelerando a Sai

-si, Naruto-san.

/ En la otra línea/

-Señor Neji- Hablo la chica

-Si, Misuki dime- Naruto-san está un poco ocupado en el momento, le manda a decir que si quiere esperar unos minutos.

- Si bueno, arigato Misuki.

/Unos "cuantos" minutos después/

-Si…Neji…Neji…Neji... NEJI SIGUES AHÍ…!- Contesto el rubio

-Eh... si, si yo aquí sigo Naruto- Hablo por fin un medio dormido Neji.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas?-Así eso si he… Naruto necesito que me hagas un favor ¿sí?-OK de que se trata-Pues… necesito que recojas a Hanabi y la dejes en la casa porque mi padre necesita a Marcus y el no puede ir por él ni yo tampoco, puedo ir-OK básicamente me estas pidiendo que lleve a tu hermana a tu casa y de paso vigile a mi primo Konohamaru para que no se propase con ella ¿verdad?- técnicamente si- OK no hay problema , sabes tú y tu padre siguen siendo los mismos sobre protectores de siempre- Si como digas.

/Mientras tanto en el área de contabilidad/

-Aroshi- dijo con tono frio Sasuke.

-Sí señor, que se le ofrece-contesto la secretaria

-Comunícame con vicepresidencia por favor- pidió un poco alarmado

-Si en un momento… ¿sucede algo Uchiha-san?- Pregunto la secretaria.

-No nada solo llama a Neji si…!- dijo un "poco" alterado.

-OK ya esta…-contesto la secretaria.

Hola Sauke ¿qué sucede?-Pregunto Neji

-Neji necesito que armes una junta directiva para hoy es urgente OK

-sí, sí pero que pasa.

-No puedo decirte ahora en la junta tienen que esta el director de talento humano (Shikamaru), los del departamento de arte (Naruto, Ino, Sai yTenTen) y llama a kiba (Abogado).

- OK te parece a las dos debe ser grave para que necesites abogado

- Si perfecto adiós.

Con esto ambos colgaron y siguieron trabajando.

==================En Tokio==============================================

Unos ejecutivos se divisaban en una sala de juntas. Por fin tenían a los ganadores dos solistas excelentes, ellos eran:

-Hoshina Utau

- Souma kukai

(Bueno los que han visto Shugo Chara saben quiénes son y como son , los que no aquí dejo unos links . = Utau y ./i/spire4/09192008/d/5/6/1/d5619db4f9ccc0_ = Kukai)

Ellos dos serian las nuevas estrellas las cuales representaría la disquera por ahora tenían que preparar todos los papeles para la junta con los accionistas.

-Hinata, Gaara; que les parece si para celebrar por una labor terminada vamos a comer algo decente que no sea domicilio, ni comida chatarra.- comento Sakura

-Yo opino lo mismo al paso que vamos terminaremos de amigos del chico que le trae los pedido de la cafetería a Sakura…-Dijo Hinata

-jajajajajaja… si mira que tienes razón – Respondió Gaara

- Si pero por lo menos no me la paso tomando té y sake no chicos, además con este clima quien no come un poquito de mas – dijo Sakura defendiéndose

-Bueno que les parece si invitamos a los dos locos por el arte les vendría bien un poco de descanso.-opino Hinata

-Entonces está decidido nos vemos esta noche en el restaurante Ichiraku les parece

A las 9:30 pm-finalizo Gaara

Por mi está bien- dijo Sakura

A mi igual solo me falta terminar la ponencia creo que para esa hora estaré libre- dijo Hinata

Ok hasta luego chicos.- dijo Sakura saliendo de la sala

Bueno chao Sakura-san , adiós Hinata-san; no te estreses a demás te puedes enfermar y estoy pensando seriamente en decomisarte el ordenador (laptop ,portátil como le llamen)

Si adiós Gaara-"sensei", hasta luego Sakura san (En mi país generalmente los que decomisan objetos son los profesores o la policía pero eso en el fic no viene al caso…)

Vaya si que eran controladores, pensaba, Hinata ellos le recordaban a sus hermanos los extrañaba muchísimo, pero no podía regresar ella se prometió a si misma no volver hasta que sus heridas sanaran y solo el hacho de recordarlo, era como reabrir ese dolor que la carcomía por dentro y se sentía tan estúpida al pensar en el, en la persona que ella mas amaba; pero no, no podía él la había traicionado de la peor manera y probablemente el ya la hubiese olvidado. Con este pensamiento Hinata termina la ponencia y se dirige a su oficina.

Ordeno todos los papeles tenía unas llamadas perdidas de su hermano según le comento su secretaria. Salió de la disquera en un auidi azul corcega (los hermanos tienen los mismos gustos) en dirección a su casa que estaba ubicada en uno de los condominios residenciales más prestigiosos de la ciudad de Tokio, después de estacionar su auto, pudo notar que su contestadora estaba llena de mensajes todos de su hermano mayor.

Contestadora: " "

-"Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien necesito hablar contigo por favor devuélveme llamada.

Hinata se fue a su cuarto descanso una poco al rato saco una vestido de coctel (Ichiraku era un restaurante de etiqueta), se dirigió ducharse eso siempre la relajaba

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

/ Mientras tanto en Konoha /

-¿Cómo que las finanzas han bajado? – pregunto un histérico Hiashi

-Ya, cálmese Hiashi-sama; le explicare- dijo Sasuke con tono frio

¿Qué pasara?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus comentarios y agradezco a Sakuken y a Hinako Uzumaki Hyuga por sus opiniones


	4. una posible solucion

Capitulo 4: una posible solución

Flash Black de Naruto

-Hola chicos

-Hola Naruto- niisan- contesto alegre Konohamaru

- Hola Uzumaki-san- saludo Hanabi

- Bueno adiós Konohamaru nos vemos- dijo tomando su maleta para irse del lugar, realmente le incomodaba estar ahí; aun así no le guardaba rencor a Naruto puesto que él y su hermana son los únicos capaces de manejar sus propias vidas y ella no se podía meter.

-he….Hanabi-san, Neji me pidió que te llevara a casa que no pueden venir por ti, así que yo creo que ustedes dos deberían subir al auto.

Y así primero dejaron Hanabi en su casa, luego sonó el celular del rubio era de la compañía.

-Hola ¿con quién hablo?

-Naruto-san Hablas con Misuki, llamo para informarle que tiene una junta directiva en una hora.

-OK Misuki alii estaré

-pasa algo en la compañía Naruto-nissan

-No, pues no sé, bien ya llegamos.

- ok sayo- esto lo dijo mientras bajaba del auto

Fin del Flas Black

Ahora todos estaban consternados, las finanzas estaban muy bajas y con esto recortar presupuesto, y pedir un préstamo a una de los accionistas, y su única opción segura era itsuki records.

-Bien por una de mis fuentes tengo entendido que van a promocionar nuevos talentos

y necesitaran de una buena campaña publicitaria.

Si pero cabe decir que ellos tienen a dos de los mejores publicistas del mundo (Deidara y Sasori), además que sus empresarios tienen una habilidad para los negocios extrema no creo que nos ayuden.- dijo Sai

En ese momento suena el celular de Neji.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma y ella se asoma-Dijo mientras contestaba el teléfono un poco retirado de las personas que estaban en la junta.

Hola Neji

Hola hermanita ¿cómo vas?

Bien, bien sabes me dejaste preocupado con el mensaje que me dejaste en la contestadora de mi casa ¿ pasa algo malo?- Inquirió la Hyuga

Pues… veras no creo ser el más apto porque una de las noticias te las tengo que decir con Tenten ¿tienes tiempo?

He… si espero busco el auricular

Yo creo que si vas conduciendo lo mejor es que te estaciones

No tranquilo estoy atrapada en el trafico

Mientras a escasos metros

Neji ya le dijiste , no en realidad me llamo para otra cosa pero está conduciendo ya va a buscar el auricular

En el teléfono

OK Neji dime

Si ya te paso a papa

Padre…- haciendo le señas para que tome el teléfono

Hola Hinata veras la situación es esta ( ya saben cuál es la situación)

OK déjame ver , hablo con las directivas de la empresa(Sakura y Gaara) igual en este momento voy a una reunión así que yo los vuelvo a llamar, además no creo que las finanzas de Byakugan estén tan bajas

Créeme si no lo estuvieran no estaríamos recurriendo a ti

OK yo te llamo luego a y antes dile a Neji que yo quiero ser la madrina de mi sobrino(En esta familia todos piensan lo mismo)

No, no Hinata no vas a ser tía igual Hanabi y yo pensamos lo mismo bueno chao.

Esto último llego a oídos de Tenten y Neji que estaban más rojos que un tomate por semejante insinuación

-Bueno en unos días habrá otra reunión así que todos pueden regresar a sus actividades; Neji creo que tienes que hablar con tu hermana- Lo ultimo lo dijo cuando ya se habían ido todos.

-Papa exactamente que te dijo Hinata

-Que tenía una reunión en unos minutos y le expondría a los directivos la propuestas y que te hablaría luego.

- ah… ya veo vas a salir temprano

- Si quiero ver si ya llego la boleta de calificaciones de Hanabi

-Si yo también quiero ver eso- dijo un maléfico Neji

En Tokio más exactamente en Ichiraku gourmet

Hinata llevaba puesto.org/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/vestidos-de-fiesta-mango-oto%C3% .

Sakura llevaba un vestido .com/photo/51172459/Cocktail_

Gaara, Deidara y Sasori iban de traje formal (camisa, saco, pantalón; sin corbata los

colores de las camisas en su respectivo orden eran azul, verde y rojo).

Entraron al restaurante se sentaron en el reservado; entre chistes y bromas pasaron la noche.

-Hey Hina- chan ¿qué tienes? – pregunto Deidara

- eto… chicos lo que paso…. (Les cuenta todo lo del problema financiero de Byakugan)

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, igual tengo varias acciones allí y el esposo de mi hermana también; así que por mi está bien- dijo Gaara

-A mí tampoco me molesta, pero ya es suficiente con tener que lidiar con Sasori sobre

"El verdadero arte" como para que otros entren también.

-jajajaja admite que no quieres dejar que nadie toque el proyecto que tienes sobre

Kukai y Utau-Dijo Sakura _"La verdad no quiero ir" _ pensaba esta

-Pues por mi está bien tener súbditos es bueno- Dijo Sasori

-He…. Sasori-san ellos no van a ser tus súbditos serán tu grupo de trabajo- dijo Hinata

-OK es lo mismo – contesto Sasori a lo que todos lo vieron con una gotita en la cabeza

-Sasori tocaría hablar con Sharumi ya que ella representa a los chicos para viajar a Konoha

-Si…. Yo hablo con ella… dijo dudosa Hinata " _na…. Porque a mi ah… si no fuera por que es grave no iba__**" **_pensó para sí.

-Entonces está decidido viajaremos Konoha – dijo firmemente Gaara "_que problemático… que! Ya se me está pegando lo de mi cuñado"_

Luego de estos todos brindaron por la decisión.

¿Qué pasara?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus comentarios y nuevamente agradezco a quiene me comentan y dejas sus opiniones…


	5. ayuda concedida

CAPITULO 5: Ayuda concedida.

Al día siguiente Hinata habla con Sharumi Mitarashi, una chica de cabellos oscuros tirando a violeta y ojos cafés tirando a un tono como miel; le propuso lo del viaje a Konoha para la promoción de los nuevos artistas aunque sabía de antemano que convencerla le costaría mucho trabajo lo logro, la castaña por su parte tenía ganas de tener unas pequeñas vacaciones así que con esa condición logro aceptar ya que su vida como abogada le daba demasiadas preocupaciones y de paso aprovechar para compartir con tu familia que ejecutivo te daba todo esto por ocuparte de dos solistas nadie solo una Hinata una de su mejores amigas desde la infancia , y por mas trabajo que tuviese lograría que esos dos gusanos estuvieran en la cumbre de su carrera en menos de lo que canta una gallo.

(InnerLunix: creo que ya tienen una idea de quién es su familiar).

Por otro lado Hinata se encontraba más tranquila puesto que ya tenía toda la planeación del viaje y todo se le estaba solucionando. _Ahhh… en unos días nos vernos hermanita...,_ pensaba lo que más le costó dejar atrás fue eso su hermana; ella siempre estuvo ahí con ella en los momentos difíciles de su vida, claro tenia a sus amigas que eran como sus hermanas adoptivas y las más cercanas a ella eran Sakura,Sharumi y Matsuri claro con ella no se veía hace más de seis meses, más sin embargo ella estaba de gira la cual ya casi estaba culminada; pero también tenía a Temari,Ino y a su cuñada Tenten . Esas seis personas siempre estuvieron con ella claro, también estaban Gaara, y los maniáticos por el arte pero ella en el fondo sabia que algo le faltaba pero definitivamente lo superaría , un Hyuga tenía orgullo y ella como tal no era la excepción a la regla, por mas diferente que fuera.

Hinata llego a su casa y lo primero que hiso fue tomar el teléfono todavía se debatía sobre llamar o no; en el fondo sabía que su familia estaría feliz de su pronta visita pero para ella era un reto, de superación, de ver que todo el esfuerzo realizado en estos años habían dado frutos , ella debía demostrarse que había aprendido a olvidar , a olvidar todo lo malo de su pasado especialmente lo que ocurrió con cierto rubio.

Ooooooooooooooooo Mas tarde en la mansión Hyuga oooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Alo? Hay alguien en la línea – pregunto una jovencita

Hola Hanabi-neesan- contesto Hinata después de salir del shock en el que se encontraba, hace tres años no la veía ni siquiera para navidad o para su cumpleaños simplemente se limitaba a enviar los regalos, la extrañaba, por el tono de voz se pudo dar cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en este tiempo .

Oneesan en serio eres tu ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Qué paso? ¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó Hanabi.

Hola Hana-chibi respecto a volver posiblemente vaya y a las otras dos preguntas por ahora no.

Enserio ¿Cuándo?¿por qué? – pregunto (la estaba bombardeando a preguntas).

Cuando pronto de eso estoy segura y el porqué, papa y Neji me necesitan en la compañía.

Si , y te vas a quedar aquí cierto porque no pienso permitir que alquiles un departamento o te quedes en un hotel.- sentencio la Hyuga menor

Eso ya lo veremos, a demás voy con un grupo y como tal decidiremos donde quedarnos; a todas estas me entere por ahí que hoy entregan tu boleta de calificaciones ¿cómo te fue?... –pregunto Hinata inquiridoramente a su hermana menor.

Prefiero no hablar de eso, para los regaños tengo a papa y a Neji, además e baka ese se va a casar con Tenten- san….

A si- ´´_entonces eso era lo que quería decirme_´´- que bien por él y tú ¿como estas?

Pues... académicamente digamos que 'bien´´ y además de eso tengo a un novio excelente se llama Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Jajaja en serio que bien hermanita- _el primo de el.-_ hasta luego Hanabi-chan dile a papá y Neji que me devuelvan la llamada por favor que es urgente.

Ok…. Bye.

Su hermanita era novia de Konohamaru (Bueno se que puede sonar raro pero digamos que Minato tenía dos hermanas i que por eso Sakura, Naruto, Konohamaru son primos), ok pero ella ya lo había superado ¿no?, además ella era feliz no porque se encontrara nuevamente con él iba a deprimirse nuevamente. Total él fue quien la cambio a ella por otra así que de que se preocupaba la posibilidades de encontrarse con el eran mínimas….

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª EN 

Naruto pensaba en la mínima y remota posibilidad que tenía de verla aunque fuese solo por un minuto y le dejase explicar todo lo que había pasado hace más de tres años, tres años sin verla, sin poder hablarle; en ese momento una idea rodeaba su cabeza, ella le habrá olvidado, aunque él se negaba siquiera pensarlo era lo más probable.

Ella era una mujer inteligente, bella, definitivamente el había sido un estúpido un idiota pero que le iba a hacer.

Mientras el rubio se le estaba acabando el cerebro pensando en su amada. En la compañía Byakugan Neji se encontraba revisando unos documento que le había entregado Sasuke toc toc…. (Efectos de sonido de mala calidad).

La puerta la tenía con seguro por lo tanto tuvo que pararse a abrir dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos (ya saben a quién me refiero)

Neji…- lo llamo

Eh?.. hola Tenten pero que haces aquí tan tarde, tu ya deberías estar en tu casa…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Tenten lo había besado.

Sabe yo también pienso lo mismo solo que venía a mostrarte el diseño para akatsuki( akatsuki en el fic es como una impresa de eléctricos)

Si pero tú también sabes que me preocupo por ti porque eres la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo, con la que pienso casarme y además; señorita Ama no cree que salir a estas horas en un taxi es peligroso.

Está bien tu ganas te voy a esperar… a y ¿ya le dijiste a Hinata sobre la boda?' pregunto Tenten.

No pero creo que ya se entero igual quedo de llamarme y entonces le diré que haga lo imposible por asistir.

Bueno señor vicepresidente yo creo que ya trabajo mucho, nos podemos ir.

Ok ya- dijo Neji mientras guardaba su ordenador y unos papeles

Los dos salieron en el automóvil de castaño; la platica fue muy amena ya que trato sobre el matrimonio, los invitados, etc. Neji dejo a Tenten en su casa y más tranquilo se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga y al llegar se encontró algo muy extraño PEROMUY EXTRAÑO (ver a tu hermana menor saltando de alegría celebrando algo es un poco raro ¿no?)

-Hola Hana-chibi que tienes?

- Yo nada Neji baka- (InnerLunix: yo insisto la unió entre estos hermanos es grande. Yo: dónde estabas? Innerlunix: durmiendo…..)

- A propósito Hinata-nessan te llamo dijo que le devolvieras a llamada.

-OK gracias Hanabi-chan- _eso explica porque se puso así de loca._

Neji subió al despacho de su padre golpeo, no escucho a nadie, entro con cuidado tomo el teléfono y busco la agenda en donde estaba el numero de la oficina de su hermana; como nunca la encontraba en la casa y había cambiado de celular más de tres veces (Innerlunix: ejemm ejemm eso me recuerda a alguien Yo: si jajaja a mi también -_-u), así que ese era el lugar más seguro para encontrarla, marco y cuando le contestaron.

-Itsuki records buenas noches, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?

-Buenas noches señorita por favor me puede comunicar con Hinata Hyuga

-No señor la señorita Hyuga no se encuentra en el momento, pero si desea lo puedo comunicar con vicepresidencia.

Ok su hermana no estaba en la oficina y llamarla a la casa seria un riesgo pero si hablaba con Gaara el posiblemente supiera donde está y el nuevo numero celular de su hermana.

Si señorita por favor entonces comuníqueme con vicepresidencia.

Como usted diga ¿de parte de quien?

De Neji… Neji Hyuga

Unos metros más lejos….

-Hola Kisumi que sucede- pregunto un pellirrojo a su secretaria

- Señor la secretaria de presidencia, dice que lo necesitan Neji Hyuga por la línea numero uno.

- Ok muchas gracias.- respondió antes de colgar. Contestarle a Neji.

-Hola Neji y ese milagro que te dignas a llamarme- dijo con en forma de reproche

-Hola Gaara, tienes razón hace bastante tiempo que no hablábamos.

-Sí pero ya ves, yo sigo trabajando porque la presidenta de la disquera fue obligada a tomar un descanso- comento Gaara

- ¿En serio sigue igual de obsesionada con el trabajo?- pregunto el castaño.

-No exactamente, veras desde el día en que se entero de su problema ella, y Sakura han estado mas estresadas de lo normal; con lo de un concurso y unos nuevos solistas, para tener todo listo para el viaje.-_ahhh si que por eso me llamo-_ pensaba el Hyuga

-Si, además comprendo que manejar con una disquera no debe ser fácil; dímelo a mí que con este problema he tenido que modificar de todo…- comento Neji

- Si pero no me quejo, además no creo que ese sea el motivo de tu llamada ¿verdad?

- Si tienes razón pedí que me comunicaran contigo para ver si tú tienes el número actual del móvil de Hinata- admitió Neji

- Pues si déjame lo busco es que ha cambiado tanto de número celular que ya no sé ni cuál es el actual

- wow veo que no ha cambiado en nada

- Si lo dices por que los celulares que pasan por sus manos no vuelven a ser los mismos-dijo Gaara haciendo que los dos rieran por el comentario, Gaara le dio el numero de celular de Hinata, Neji le comento más a fondo el problema que atravesaba la compañía hasta que Gaara ya debía retirarse de su oficina por la hora que era.

- Bueno Gaara espero que estés cuidando bien de Hina..

- Si claro trabajo tan sencillo que me pones igualmente te harás cargo de ella en Konoha y espero que estés cuidando bien de Temari.

- mmm como te lo digo ese un _problema _que ya tiene solución, además esta descansando por lo de su embarazo.

- Si espero tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi sobrino más o menos ese viaje van a ser como unas mini vacaciones.

- bueno hasta luego Gaara. – se despidió Neji

Bueno con esta llamada tenía la certeza que el problema de la compañía tenia solución, ahora el problema era localizar a su hermana y contarle lo de su boda…

¿Qué pasara?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que dejaron sus comentarios y como siempre agradezco a sakuken y hinako uzumaky Hyuga que siempre se pasan por aquí. Sobra decir que un review no me viene nada mal… nos leemos luego…


	6. inesperada fiesta en la playa

Capitulo 6: Inesperada fiesta en la playa

En el estudio de un apartamento de la más alta categoría de Tokio una pelirosa estaba revisando las diferentes propuestas en su laptop, hasta que una logra llamar su atención necesitaban cantantes en la fiesta de una de las revistas más importantes de moda, estilo, música y actualidad del mundo, momento tendrían que viajar en unos días para estar a mas tardar el próximo Martes en el Caribe para planear la logística del evento. Wow esto sí que no se lo esperaba tendrían que aplazar el viaje Konoha por lo menos unas dos semanas de lo previsto; esto no lo iba a dejar pasar reuniría a todos a primera hora antes de la videoconferencia que tenían con Byakugan ( la cual se le había cruzado con todo pero la habían programado temprano por la misma razón) ya que tenía que comunicarles a todos puesto que los invitaban a los cinco (Hinata,Gaara,Deidara,Sasori) además de que Sharumi debía ir como representante de los dos solistas, Utau y Kukai. Definitivamente nada podría salirle mal; sol, mar, playa y fiesta además si contaba el retraso del viaje a Konoha pues no era que le matara la idea de viajar a fin de cuentas ella estaba en constante contacto con su familia.

Su abuela Tsunade, su abuelo Jiraya y sus dos primos Naruto y Konohamaru …(OK bien ustedes tendrán una gran confusión si no leen este paréntesis Tsunade tuvo un hijo llamado kotaru Haruno y una hija que es kushina Haruno y Jiraya tuvo un hijo Minato y a dos hijas mas (sus nombres no vienen al caso) una de ellas se caso con el hijo mayor de Sarutobi (el tercer hokague en la serie) y tuvieron un hijo que ahí llega Konohamaru, la madre de Sakura es la otra hermana…ustedes dirán no entendí y si lograron entenderlo los felicito porque me costó a mi tratar de explicarlo…)

…a l pensar en esto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Hinata ella sufrió mucho por el cabeza hueca sin remedio que tenia por primo; pero aun así ella sabía que no era la única que le afectaba por más de que Hinata se empeñara en disimularlo ya que sabia por experiencia la habilidad de su amiga para crear personalidades por apariencia, solo ella conocía a la verdadera Hinata a la tímida y sumisa. Al igual que Hinata la conocía a la perfección a ella…. Por lo tanto había tomado una decisión aceptaría esa invitación y aplazaría el viaje a Konoha.

/

"_Hola hermanita llámame porfa, quisiera saber sobre la videoconferencia de mañana"_-Decía una contestadora con unos 15 mensajes de voz, a un lado de unas carpetas y una laptop sobre la cual yacía una dormida Hinata. Se había trasnochado la noche anterior y tenía que terminar lo de la ponencia que iba a exponer frente a los accionistas al día siguiente; Gaara la había sacado de su oficina diciéndole que él se encargaba de lo que pasar en su ausencia pero aun así también tenía que tener todo al corriente para la videoconferencia con Byakugan la cual la habían programado para el mismo día que la junta con los accionistas así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era trabajar y el estrés que le generaba todo esto la estaba agotando de sobremanera .

Si seguía así se enfermaría la replicaban sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos y para colmo allí se encontraba dormida con 7 horas de sueño que le esperaban.

********************Mientras tanto en Konoha ***************************

Neji tenía los dedos rojos de tanto marcar los números en el teléfono, bueno que su hermana no le contestara ahora era entendible porque eran como las doce de la noche pero que no le hubiese contestado a las 7:00 pm era otra cosa… mas sin embargo estaba tranquilo puesto que había hablado con Gaara hace unas horas.

=================== Al otro día==========================================

Se encontraban en una fuerte discusión en la sala de juntas de La disquera…

-Es imposible que hasta hoy te acordaras de algo tan importante Sakura- dijo Sasori.

-Sí pero ayer estaba revisando los próximos compromisos- contesto Sakura en su defensa.

-Si cálmate Sasori-san, Sakura-san es humana y comete errores; además ella no es una agenda electrónica.-dijo Hinata defendiendo a su amiga

- Si Hinata tiene razón cálmate Sasori que los errores hacen parte del arte del ser humano.- dijo Deidara dando su punto de vista a su manera…

-Ok me calmo, y aquí viene la pregunta del millón chicos ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sasori.

-Simple…-contesto Gaara- cambiaremos los boletos de avión y en vez de ir a Konoha nos vamos al Caribe. – afirmo Gaara.

- Si genio y la publicidad ¿qué?….- pregunto un ya muy fastidiado Sasori que acaso siempre lo trataban de tarado…

-Deidara-san –interrumpió Hinata- Tu tienes los diseños listos ¿verdad?-pregunto Hinata.

- Si pero tú sabes que el tiempo es corto y con lo que disponemos ni Sasori y yo juntos lo lograremos es simplemente una idea descabellada- dijo Deidara

-Tengo una idea…- dijo Sasori.

A lo que todos lo miraron inquiridoramente. Continuo Sasori- Que les parece si ponemos a prueba a mis nuevos súbditos…- toda la sala quedo en silencio pensado en la propuesta de Sasori. Hasta que alguien nótese que ese alguien es nuestra pelirosa.

-No, no y no- dijo- es irrelevante además ya tenemos los diseños, ¿porque vamos a pedirles ayuda cuando el problema no son los diseños?- pregunto histérica Sakura.

-Cálmate Saku-chan, Sasori tiene razón igualmente hoy tenemos una videoconferencia con ellos y beneficio a las dos partes- dijo Gaara- Bueno Hinata tú tienes la última palabra- concluyo Gaara.

- hee…. Pues yo opino igual que Gaara, y hablando de la videoconferencia aquí tengo los documentos y puntos a tratar- dijo Hinata pasando unas carpetas.

- Bueno yo creo que están bien Hinata-chan- dijo Deidara – Vamos Sasori hay que terminar los diseños- esto último lo dijo mientras intentaba sacar a Sasori.

-Admítelo Deidara te da envidia que yo sea mejor que tu…..- dijo Sasori tratando de quedarse para oír algo.

-si como no ya dijiste, sea como sea yo soy mejor y tú eres un metiche….- contesto Deidara por fin sacándolo de la sala de juntas.

-Bueno yo voy a llamar Sharumi… nos vemos en la videoconferencia- dijo Sakura

-sí pero acuérdate que es en media hora- dijo Gaara

-OK no lo olvidare están demasiado estresados y Hinata recuerda intenta aplazar la reunión con los accionistas…-dijo Sakura saliendo de la sala

Después de esto Hinata y Gaara se fueron a sus oficinas a termina y realizar sus deberes.

¿Qué pasara?

En la videoconferencia

Naruto tendrá un rival por el amor de Hinata

Esperen la continuación

Lamento la superhipermega tardanza , se que quizás quieran matarme , yo también quisiera matarme si fuera ustedes , pero dejando al lado las cosas homicidas , espero difruten el capitulo y hasta la próxima , y aunque no lo crean espero sus reviews….. sean lo que sean…


End file.
